Don't Fear the Reaper
by Neku the Last Reaper
Summary: The follow up to Frozen, during the ending of Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent loses someone precious but gains something valuable. Vincent x Chaos, Vincent x?


**A/N** Just a little thing I thought of, the final exchange between Vincent and Chaos while fighting Omega, the sequel to Frozen, my first posted story. So I am keeping the theme of that story here. This is what I get for going to see a bunch of dead bodies while listening to Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Blue Oyster Cult, if you haven't figured it out by now.

--

I glanced down at the group of people below, at first they were nothing more than a group who's path coincided with my own, but now each of them had become a precious friend. A small smile played across my face from the back of Chaos's mind, he was in control right now, his entire focus upon the ascending Omega below us. I watched his unusually lonely look haunting my vision. "Chaos? Are you okay?"

_**Huh? Oh, Vince, it's nothing, I'm fine, just a little tired is all,**_ he replied distractedly, I followed the tear shaped markings on his face to his mouth, I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist burying my face in his black hair taking in the scent.

"Something's bothering you, I know that look," I commented, having worn it many a time myself.

Chaos didn't turn around the way he normally did when I held him, _**Vincent…**_

My brows furrowed for a moment, he never called me Vincent unless it was really serious, "something is the matter isn't it?"

_**Vincent, I… you know I love you, right?**_

"Wait Chaos… what are you trying to say?"

_**Later,**_ he glared down at Omega as the WEAPON closed in on us.

I leaped back out of the way as he grabbed Omega, our body ascending upwards towards the heavens, and the pale glitter of stars vanishing in the intense heat. As we broke through the layers of atmosphere there was a blinding flash of light. I shut off my eyes avoiding watching what happened next, however I didn't think much about it as my skin burned, peeling away from my flesh. I howled in pain, nothing I could remember from any injury or any of Hojo's experiments possessed this much agony. My howling rose in pitch to screaming, "I can't take this!" The burning of my body, I kept on screaming, "someone help me!" Help me. Two simple words, I hadn't uttered them at all since I had been a small child. Now here I was, at the humble age of twenty-seven (I have never considered myself older than that since Hojo fixated my age) screaming my lungs out for aid. It seemed so absurd, why would I need help?

"_**You rang?**_" A singsong voice came from behind me, a pair of lean, muscular arms twined around my waist.

"Chaos?" I ask, my eyes, that I hadn't realized I closed at some point, opened up to find him standing with me, unlike our first meeting in darkness we stood in a blinding whitish green light.

"_**The one and only,**_" he grinned licking my ear lightly, nipping lightly with his fangs.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, my voice hoarse with the effort of my earlier panic.

"_**Simple, we're dying,**_" he commented craning his neck forward brushing his cheek along mine.

I felt my stomach do a knot, "d-dying?"

He nodded, nuzzling me as he did so, "_**well I am. You still have a chance to survive, but only if one of us makes the sacrifice.**_"

My strained, crimson eyes widened, "but wait… that means--" I spun around breaking his grip so I could look him in the eye, "please tell me you are lying."

"_**I wish I could say that my love,**_" his pale blue lips twisted into a sad smile, "_**all I want to see before I go is your smile.**__**Have I ever told you how charming your smile is?**_"

I felt my mouth open into a slight gape, "but I—You… How am I supposed to smile at a time like this?"

"_**Don't tell me I need to force it out of you,**_" he leaned forward cupping my face into his claw tipped hands. His face moved closer to mine pressing his steel lips to my tan ones. I closed my eyes pressing my lips back against his, it reminded me of our first kiss, so much so that the knot in my stomach tightened painfully. Soon I could feel the slight prick of teeth along my lower lip; I leaned forward obliging him, willingly letting my mouth open. Soon his rough, bluish tongue engaged in a duel with my smooth, pink one, an unconscious groan slipped through my defenses. I felt his lips curl into a smile as he persisted.

My eyes closed remembering all of our time together, the adventures we'd shared, the quite moments alone, all of them. "I love you," I muttered as we pulled apart. It was small at first but a tickling sensation ran up my ribs, a faint smile cracked my face, as the feeling persisted my smile grew wider until for the first time in thirty five years a genuine laugh pierced through my mouth.

Chaos seized the opportunity and his lips found their way onto mine again as he persisted in tickling me for a moment. He pulled back abruptly hands drifting from my sides to take my hands in his.

I blinked shocked at the abruptness, "C-Chaos?" Somehow my hands had started trebling slightly without my permission.

"_**No worries, I'll be waiting for you, and if you ever get lonely you still have me right there,**_" he used one hand and manipulated my ataxic limbs to press on my heart.

"Bu-But I…" I whispered panicked.

"_**Goodbye Vincent Valentine,**_" he whispered kissing my quivering lips one last time.

My eyes opened unwillingly, "I love you…" my voice cracked as the light faded around us; slowly he faded from my sight a smile upon his face.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I found I was in Midgar, or what remained of it. How did I get here? Oh I remember, I was fighting Omega with Chaos and… "C-Chaos…" my voice, barely above silence choked. Something wet hit my face; I checked the sky for any trace of rain, "i-it's raining on a clear night a-again." Finally my legs gave out and I sank down, I hadn't cried like this in a very long time. Not since Lucrecia left me for Hojo, that night I had cried, I had been told it made me seem childish and selfish but for once I felt childish and selfish. I felt selfish wanting Chaos back after his departure, for wanting Lucrecia back, for wanting my family back, and for wanting the time I had lost back. When it came down to it, my life had become built on my selfish desires, and now here I stood at the end alone because of my selfish desires.

"Hurry, I think I see him!" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

One hand found its way up to my face removing all traces I'd been crying apart from my bloodshot eyes. My bleary gaze came to the face of Cloud Strife, clambering over the twisted wreckage of Midgar. His golden hair had flecks of broken rubble and dust clouding it, "hey Vince! You're alive!" He greeted in a shout of relief, he stopped his jog as I averted my eyes to the ground. "Vincent? What's wrong?"

I remained silent attempting to stand up, however I lost my balance; someone caught me throwing one of my arms over their shoulders holding me steady. "Huh? Cloud?" I muttered gazing at the blond for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me as he tugged me into a more comfortable position for him to carry me.

"Yes… and Cloud?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

His head leaned forward and his lips pressed to my cheek, "no problem."

I smiled as I kissed Cloud's cheek in reciprocation, maybe someday I would rejoin them… but for now I would make the most of today.


End file.
